The present disclosure relates generally to cardiopulmonary resuscitation and, more particularly, to sensors and/or monitors and/or algorithms configured to assist a person in performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many medical emergencies, a person's heart may stop pumping on its own. The person may need emergency resuscitation, such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) to sustain the life of the person by manually maintaining intact brain function. Typically, CPR involves manually pumping the chest (i.e., chest compressions) to force blood through the cardiovascular system to organs such as the brain. CPR also involves occasionally blowing oxygenated air (i.e., administered breaths or artificial respiration) into the lungs of the person so that oxygen may be absorbed into the bloodstream. However, the person administering the CPR, whether a trained emergency responder or a person with little training or experience in administering CPR, has little to no feedback as to the effectiveness of the CPR (e.g., quality of chest compressions or applied breaths) being administered. Consequently, the CPR may not be administered as effectively as possible.